


Boundary

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fanart, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius appreciates Remus no mater what state he's in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tralfamadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tralfamadore/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.
> 
> A/N: This is a gift for tralfamadore, who earned Ravenclaw points at [ hogwartsishome](http://hogwartsishome.livejournal.com/) and this by way of reward. Birthdays are off for the sake of fic.

The light in Madam Pomfrey’s office is out, but Sirius is careful anyway. He’s had one too many detentions this year, and more than half of them were from just not being subtle enough. It’s not something he’s ever particularly put out about—the more detentions he gets, the more irritation he gets to give his parents—but he tries not to get them when Remus is around. Remus feels guilty enough, and this is their last year for a House Cup. 

Remus’ face lights up as soon as Sirius slips through the curtains around the bed, drawing them quickly closed behind himself. He drops James’ Invisibility Cloak and starts casting silencing spells all in one movement, and Remus schools himself back to frowning.

“Sirius,” he whispers, because the spells aren’t finished yet, “It’s _way_ after visiting hours.”

“Those don’t apply to birthday boys.” Sirius’ tone is as loud as usual, and he pockets his wand, the spells all up. Then he walks around to the side of Remus’ bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Remus tries again to stifle his smile, but this time he fails. Sirius smiles back even more broadly. That’s always his favourite sight on any day. Today, it’s the best present he’s gotten yet. He just wishes he could get it in their dormitory instead of the Hospital Wing. 

It isn’t as bad as it sometimes is. The pallid moonlight from the window behind the bed doesn't show any new cuts or scratches or bandages on Remus, just the old, faded scars. He’s in his scruffy, slightly oversized blue-and-white-striped pajamas. The blankets are folded underneath his armpits, and he tries to lift out of the overly fluffed pillow, but he just ends up falling back down with a grimace.

Sirius’ grin drops instantly. He brushes some of Remus chestnut bangs off his forehead, noting that they’re a little damp—he was probably twisting and turning and sweating. “How’re you feeling?”

“Alright.” Which is full-moon-speak for ‘tired and sore.’ Sirius drops his hand to Remus’ cheek, and Remus lifts a hand to hold it there, thumbing the back of it gently. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a better birthday, Sirius.”

“Don’t worry about it. Moony was lots of fun to play with this morning.” Sirius isn’t kidding, either. Some people might not consider waking up at the crack of dawn in the middle of the Forbidden Forest a fun way to start your day, but Sirius couldn’t think of a better way to do it. (Especially when it means he gets to wake up next to his two best friends and a naked boyfriend.) They visited Remus plenty during the day anyway, and they already did the whole Hogsmeade bash last weekend. 

Remus still looks apologetic. Before he can repeat it, Sirius leans down and pecks Remus’ nose. Remus giggles, and before Sirius can pull back properly, Remus tilts his chin up to press their lips together. Sirius knows he shouldn’t allow it—once he starts, it’s always so hard to stop—but he just ends up sighing happily and pressing back. His tongue snakes out on its own, and Remus parts his lips, and the next thing Sirius knows, he’s climbing atop Remus, one leg and one arm to either side, cupping Remus’ face and battling with their tongues. Remus tastes thickly of chocolate, and it’s rapidly become Sirius’ favourite flavour. 

Sirius doesn’t want to part them. He never does, even when he can feel Remus’ forehead against his own, too hot for this. He can feel Remus’ smaller chest trembling beneath him, and when Remus’ fingers clutch at the front of Sirius’ robes, he’s acutely aware that their grip’s weaker than usual. But Remus tastes and feels _so good,_ and the way he arches into Sirius’ body and moans into Sirius’ mouth makes Sirius’ trousers tighten. 

Then one of Remus’ hands starts to trail down Sirius’ body, and Sirius grabs that frail wrist just a second too late. Remus’ palm is pressed flat against his crotch, and he pulls back to growl, “You naughty wolf.”

“It’s your birthday,” Remus purrs. It’s intensely erotic for about two seconds, and then he coughs and the effect’s shattered. He winces afterwards, and the embarrassment in his sad eyes makes Sirius’ heart constrict. Voice now a little raspy, Remus breathes, “Please... it’s your birthday... you deserve something...” His fingers squeeze Sirius through his clothes, making him shiver.

It takes a great amount of willpower to not let go of Remus’ wrist and let it do what it clearly wants to. But Sirius is in Gryffindor for a reason. He chokes, “Remus, you’re ill...”

“ _Please_ ,” Remus begs, something Sirius can almost never resist. “I hate not being able to give you a good birthday gift... I mean, I know you already opened my present, but... but I want to make you feel good, too; you deserve a boyfriend who can do that for you...”

Sirius closes his eyes so he won’t have to look at Remus’ gorgeous, tempting face. “You make me feel good all the time.” He doesn’t deserve Remus. No one does; lycanthropy or no, Remus is far too good for Sirius, and he knows it, and he doesn’t care if he and James are the ones the girls all talk about—Remus is smarter and kinder and better looking. And he’s a wolf in bed on usual nights, and Sirius _loves_ the adventure of it all. His voice is thick, and Remus starts kissing down the side of his neck, nibbling and sucking. “You’re not...” he has to stop to gulp. Remus has such a skilled tongue... “You’re not feeling well; you shouldn’t be doing anything strenuous...”

“You want me,” Remus moans next to Sirius’ ear, sounding so sensual that Sirius’ cock twitches in response. “You’re a dog, Sirius, we both know you always want sex...”

Sirius cuts him off to growl, “Of course I do. I want to fuck you all the time, that’s not the point—”

“It’s your birthday, you _deserve_ sex... and you know the transformation always resets me; I’ll be nice and tight for you...”

Sirius grabs a fistful of Remus’ hair and wrenches him violently back by it—Remus gasps in pain, and Sirius instantly feels guilty, but he doesn’t let go. He’s breathing heavily, and Remus watches him through dilated, half-lidded eyes. Remus is so much paler than usual. Thinner and so _fragile_ , and Sirius knows he’s insecure about it, but Sirius thinks he looks just as gorgeous now as ever. Worry flickers across his eyes, and Sirius kisses him quickly to dissuade it. 

Remus tries to turn to the side and whimper against Sirius’ cheek, “At least let me suck you...”

Sirius shudders again, fingers tightening around Remus’ wrist. The mere thought of Remus’ talented mouth wrapped around his cock makes it harden exponentially. “No; you’re not well. You’re still beautiful, and I still love you, and trust me, I _want you_ so badly, but I can’t, not when you’re vulnerable like this...”

Brokenly, Remus begs, “Sirius, _please._ You know I hate when it controls my life. You’re my boyfriend, and it’s your birthday, and I _have_ to do something... at least... at least let me jerk you off... please...” He begs so prettily. His voice cracks here and there, body spasming lightly with what Sirius knows must be pain, but he sounds so desperate that Sirius can’t resist anymore. 

As soon as he lets go of Remus’ wrist, both of Remus hands start to fiddle with Sirius’ belt, unfastening it without even looking. He presses their mouths back together, only parting them to quickly suck on his fingers, getting them wet. Sirius gently lets Remus’ head go, arms shifting to either side of it. Sirius lifts up on all fours and makes sure to support his own weight—he can’t crush Remus like this. Remus’ hands slip inside his trousers. Sirius groans like the dog he is. 

It sucks to not be able to pleasure Remus back. It’s always Sirius’ first instinct, but his second is just to enjoy himself, and the animal in him is fine with humping Remus’ hand without giving anything back. Remus is so good with his hands, just like he’s good with everything. He wraps one set of fingers around Sirius’ cock and uses the other to cup his balls, rolling them and stroking the shaft. Sirius tries to keep his hips in check but can’t, and he grinds into each stroke, fucking Remus’ hands with his cock and fucking Remus’ mouth with his tongue. He doesn’t have any more success at kissing gently—he sticks his tongue in every corner and devours every bit he can, licking up all the chocolate and sucking on Remus’ tongue. 

Remus smells musky and sort of like sweat and cinnamon. Once or twice he flinches in the middle of making out, but Sirius doesn’t say anything—he knows Remus is determined to pretend it isn’t happening—and Sirius’ head is too foggy, anyway. His body’s on overdrive, pleasure twisting in his veins and skin boiling too hot for his robes. Remus plays with his foreskin and traces his slit and squeezes his balls and shaft, tugging on them so eagerly. Sirius knows when it’s too much. He wants to warn Remus that it’s coming but can’t bring himself to tear his mouth away to do so. 

Remus probably knows. Remus knows Sirius better than he knows himself. Sirius’ whole body tenses with his orgasm, cock suddenly bursting in Remus’ fingers, still trapped inside his pants. His vision goes white and he kisses Remus with renewed ferocity. He knows Remus isn’t going anywhere, but he shoots one hand down to hold Remus’ in place anyway, making sure his release gets all over Remus’ palm. Remus keeps stroking him, milking it all out. 

Sirius is sure to collapse sideways afterwards, falling onto the bed instead of Remus. He’s panting heavily and still hazy-headed, and it’s an amazing feeling, just like it always is. It’s even better when he gets to roll over and kiss Remus’ cheek, murmuring, “You’re the best.”

Remus whispers, “Thank you for letting me do that.” And he grins, like he’s the grateful one. Sirius can only laugh. He takes a few seconds to regain control of his breathing. 

Then he pulls his wand out of his robes and cleans them up. He sits up to strip off his robes and deposit them all on the floor, next to James’ cloak. He does his trousers and belt back up properly, and he takes another minute.

Then he makes up his mind, and he climbs under the sheets, announcing, “I’m staying for the night.”

“No, you’re not,” Remus frowns. “Madam Pomfrey’ll kill you.”

“No, she’ll give me a detention, and I think we all know I can handle that.” Sirius pulls the sheets back up, tucking himself back in. Then he looks around, more serious. “Is it alright with you, though? I’ll be good, I promise.”

Remus is still frowning. “I always love sleeping with you, you know that. But I’ll be moaning and groaning all night; I’ll keep you up...”

“That’s okay; you’re sexy when you moan.”

Remus pouts and mock-hits him on the head. Sirius laughs and insists, “It’s fine. Birthday, remember? You can’t deny me. Now, can I cuddle you? If not, that’s okay—really, I don’t want you to overexert yourself.”

Remus answers by way of shuffling closer and throwing both arms around Sirius, pulling him into a tight hug. Sirius hugs him back, and the hug doesn’t end. Remus just adjusts and snuggles into him, head buried in his shoulder, not going anywhere. He practically yawns into Sirius’ ear, “Happy Birthday, Padfoot.”

“I love you, Moony.”

“Love you, too.”

“Evidently.”

Remus laughs: music to Sirius’ ears.


	2. Pic




End file.
